The Hero of Time goes to alfheim
by SpectralTears
Summary: Ganon has escaped the twilight and now wants to control alfheim but with that comes a request from princess zelda and notifys the hero of time to banish Ganon once more with the help of a certain swordsman.


SAO X LoZ

"The return of The Hero of Time"

A mysterious glitch happened during an update for ALO and what happened after the update was an e-mail was sent to kirito's in-game mailbox.

"link start" said Kirito, as he was connecting to ALO, a message appeared about an update due too bugs and exploits people found. Kirito said "yes" to confirm the update

he was surprised it only took a second and after that he was in a dark place surrounded by flames. Than he heard a gate drop with a thud as he was surprised to see someone riding a horse with flames as hair and having a dark aura... blackness fell over him and woke up laying down on the ground in sylph territory.

as he got up he was greeted by a certain blue headed Asuna "Kirito what are you doing on the ground" asked Asuna?

"Nothing" said kirito as he got up

"hey Asuna did you get an update when you logged in right"

"yes why" answered Asuna

"well did you end up being surrounded by flames when the update finished" kirito asked?

"no i didn't. Why did you"?

"No" out of nowhere a message appeared on his interface saying "New Mail" so Kirito went to the email box and found a very interesting message inside it.

"Please help Link the hero of time defeat the Dark King Ganon".

Sincerely,

Saria

"Hey Asuna do you know anybody named Link" Kirito asked,

"no"

"hmm okay well we are going to talk about this with the others tomorrow ok".

"Alright" Asuna replied,

and off they went.

Hyrule castle

As link was checking his mail it ordered for link to see the princess immediately... It took link a while to process what the message has said and sprinted as fast as he could to see what the princess wanted to speak with him about.

20 min later

As Link was walking to zelda he was suddenly stopped by Navi guessing what the princess might want to speak with you.

When they arrived Zelda turned around saying "Ganon has returned from the twilight realm and plans to take control of a world called Alfheim and plans to make minions to help him on taking over this world", Link was shocked to hear that ganon has escaped from the twilight realm.

"Now Link may I ask that you save this world from ganondorf"?

Link nodded in confirmation to the princesses request too save this world and with that confirmation link was suddenly being teleported to the chamber of sages.

"Brother" Yelled a deep voice " I see you have accepted a hard task, may I warn that they are maybe many challenges we don't know about in that world... Are you sure you will be okay brother"?

Link stayed silent for a little and nodded signaling that he was ready for the unknown challenges.

"Now may we gift you for you're travels in that world with the masks you have used against majora as well as the gilded sword to help you".

"Link" yelled yet another sage but this time it was a green haired girl who was the sage of the lost woods 'Saria'.

"Link I will give the herbs and other things for survival in that world as well as the very special moo moo milk from the ranch", Saria than gave link the bag labled supplies and held in the air showing what he has been given.

"Brother" Yelled Darunia "make sure to show those creatures with the mask what the gorons are capable of okay".

Link nodded right when he jumped Saria yelled "Link find someone called", before she could finish the portal closed.

As link was falling he looked around at how beautiful the land was before he was met with the ground and immediately got up to drink half a bottle of moo milk when suddenly navi appeared saying "link we need to hurry and find this person", and then link coughed as he was almost choking on milk.

(Time Skip 20 min)

When link made it out of the forest he was met with a glowing city with the name sylph territory city.

As link opened the gate doors almost every eye by the entrance met his, when he noticed this he ran to an alleyway of some sort and came a thud as bumped into somebody with dark clothing.

(Kirito's POV)

as he was walking thinking about what the mail he got, he bumped into someone in green... as he was getting up, he than looked up and noticed that there was somebody in green in front if him and looked like what an elf should be. "I'm sorry", said kirito "how about I take you to a bar"?

a ball of light came out and told the one in green that they needed to find somebody,

"WOAH" said a surprised Kirito "what is that floating ball"?

Navi was spooked by the man in black and hid behind link.

kirito was waiting for a response when the ball spoke.

"I am Navi the Fairy and this is my companion Link"

"wait you are a fairy"?

"yes"

"okay so will you accept my apology with a drink link"?

Link nodded in agreement

(Links POV)

As they arrived and sat at a table a menu appeared and their were different options, but link picked milk and started drinking it .

"so link"? asked Kirito "can Navi tell me about yourselves and how you came here"?

"Okay first off on how we arrived, well we arrived by the request of our princess Zelda and the six sages to come to this world and save it from Ganondorf the evil king as he plans to take over this world, and as who we are is I am navi the fairy loyal companion and guider to link the hero of time as ordered by the great deku tree as for my companion he is link the hero of time and save this world as he is the only one to defeat ganon.

"and when we jumped a portal too come to this world our friend saria told us to find somebody but we don't know who to look for".

"Ah wait I may have what you are seeking", as he handed link the letter he knew the man in black was the person he was looking for.

"Wait" navi asked what is your name"?

"My name is Kirito also known as the black swordsman".

"Well Kirito I hope we will be partners till we save this world agree"?

"Agree" responded kirito.

AND done it took me two days for me to make this.

as i wrote it down than typed it.

i would like for my future friends to leave reviews on what can make the story better?

would you like for the link in my story talk. (Yes/No) please leave your response and thank you for reading my first story.

'SpectralTears Out'


End file.
